Fear Of Zombies And Science!
by Burning Fate
Summary: Kate, Professor Genki, and Oleg have an important mission that has to do with saving Shaundi from the infection zombie zone. What will happen though when Kate and Oleg get taken hostage by a mad scientist trying to find a cure for the infection?


"Professor! Professor Genki!" Genki turned to see Kate with her long dark brown hair and bright blue hazel eyes, almost gray, running toward him.

"Keep it down! I'm doing science!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you would go on a mission with Oleg and I…" Genki stopped what he was doing and raised his head, staring at nothing. He squinted his eyes and looked out of the corner of them at Kate.

"What type of mission?" Kate copied the look on his face and said,

"….Action packed…."

"I'll go get my stunt suit!" He runs to grab it, throws it on and runs back.

"Come on! Let's go!" He said turning her around and pushing her.

"Okay! Okay!" The two run out, not really paying attention to what they're doing, and bump into Oleg. They fall to the floor, Kate on Genki and Genki on the floor propping himself up with his elbows.

"Vhat is zhe rush?" Oleg asked with his deep accent. He helped Kate up and then saw Genki. Oleg smirked at Kate.

"Ve are not really bringing Profezzor Genki vith us are ve?"

"I heard that!"

"Of course we are!" Kate yelled with her arms in the arm and a huge smile on her face. "He's the Super Murder Cat!"

"Vell, if he does end up getting killed ve can steal all of his fans and make our own game show." Oleg said smirking and cupping his chin.

"Well," Genki said as he stood up and dusted himself off, "I don't plan on dying today. So stay away from my fans!"

"You guys! Let's go!" Kate yelled from outside. Oleg and Genki walked out of the door to see Kate in the Manapult. Oleg, irritated, rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me ve are just using this as a distraction for someone to blow up." Kate frowned.

"What's wrong with the Manapult?"

"Vell, first of all, it has a face!"

"Which makes it special!"

"Pleh." Genki walked up to Kate and stared.

"What are you doing in the driver's seat?"

"Oh, uh-."

"Mm! Mhm! Scoot over please." Genki said waving his hands. Kate scooted over into the passenger's seat. Oleg jumped into the back of the truck, making Kate and Genki bounce out of their seats.

"Do we really have to take him along with us? His massive muscled weight is bound to break the Manapult in half!"

"Oh Professor! No he won't!" Oleg slapped the top of the truck.

"Vhat are you two doing? Are ve going on our mission or not?"

"…Yeeeeaahhh…." Genki said rolling his eyes. They speed off around Steelport until they reach the lifted bridge closing off the infection zone. Genki slammed down on the brakes causing him and Kate to jump out of their seats.

"Professor?" Kate asked staring at him.

"I….don't feel like being chased by zombies…."

"I won't let them touch you. As a Saint, I protect my peeps!"

"But what about the Manapult! I don't want those freakin things to hurt my baby!" Genki cried hugging the interior of the truck.

"It's fine. We'll just leave it here and-." Genki grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and shook her.

"Are you crazy! Do you know what will happen if any of my fans find my truck sitting here with nobody looking after it! They'll take it for their selfish selves!" Kate grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her.

"Okay. You have two options. Either your baby gets attacked by flesh eating monsters, or someone takes it and we go take it back." Genki thought for a while, and then sighed.

"I….guess we'll leave it here. What if I don't come back alive? Take care of her Kate!" Genki cried.

"Don't worry. As long as we have the power of friendship, we'll be okay."

"We're going to die…."

"Ugh, come on." Genki and Kate get out of the truck.

"Hey, vhat are ve doing?" Oleg asked.

"We walk from here." Kate said loading her gun.

"….Right." The three jump to the other side of the bridge and run down. Genki jumps behind Kate and huddles into a ball.

"I hate this freakin place!"

"There, there Professor!" Kate said patting his head, "I won't let them touch you. What ever happened to your spunky 'Murder Time, Fun Time' phrase?"

"That doesn't apply to the living dead!" Oleg laughed.

"I might use you as a shield."

"Ah! Keep away from me you cat hating, threatening, big headed, Russian freak!" In front of them, zombies stumble their way.

"Ahhhhh!" Genki squeals.

"Professor! Don't freak out!"

"Oki do-." He faints, head and left arm falling onto Kate's shoulder.

"Uh! Oleg! Carry the Professor!"

"He just insulted me. I vould rather not."

"Pwease?"

"…..No."

"Ugh!" Kate pulls Genki's arm over her shoulder and starts walking with her shotgun in her other hand. Oleg picks her and Genki up and sits them on his huge shoulders.

"Uh?" Kate wondered.

"I stomp, you shoot!"

"Uziblefleshy!" a zombie moaned. It signaled more zombies to the spot.

"Ah! Oleg! Get us somewhere safer!"

"Vhy do you think I'm running?"

"Down an alley?"

"Don't vorry, I have a plan." As Oleg is running, Professor Genki slips off of his shoulder.

"Professor!" Kate screamed, jumping for him. Oleg stops and turns to see Kate on Genki and zombies running toward the two. Kate looks up as she thinks, 'Oh God! I guess this is the end!' Oleg swiped at the two with his hand. He picked them up and threw them. Kate gasps.

"I vill hold zhem off for as long as I can! Find Shaundi and get out of here!"

"Oleg!"

"Do not vorry about me!" Kate ran with Genki to the old broken down train. She threw Genki onto the hard steel floor of the head cart and sat down behind him. She lifts his head and places it on her lap. Gently, she starts stroking his head and ears. He slightly purrs and then his eyes flash open.

"Professor!" Kate yelled. He looks around and then up at her.

"Kate?"

"Hurry! Do you have any of your weird inventions with you!"

"Why?"

"Because- ah!" Kate yelled. Genki caught her in his arms. He looked up and saw a man with a stun gun.

"Who are you?" Genki asked holding Kate.

"….Give. Me. The. Girl." Genki held her tighter.

"No!"

"Now."

"I won't let you have her!" The man grabs his arm and throws him like a a ragdoll to the end of the cart. He picks up Kate and disappears.

"Kate!" Genki yelled looking around. He stood up and jumped out of the cart.

"Nothing matters more than finding her!" He cried. Zombies spot him and charge at him.

"Ah!" He yells and runs to a big blue crate, climbing up onto it.

"Damn you zombies! Well at least I have my octopus gun." He pulls it out from behind him and shoots two at the brick building beside him. He jumps up and grabs them, then starts to climb up the wall. Jumping from building to building yelling for Kate, he stops and listens around while scanning the area. In a nearby warehouse he can hear yelling and struggling moans. He ran in the direction. Inside, the mystery man had Kate strapped down in a lab chair with a huge glass ball above her shooting lightning around the room. She had duck tape over her mouth. The man looked at her and then walked to his computer which had a light green screen.

"Project 3540 in progress." He said to his computer. He looked up.

"Access the main frame cameras."

"Cameras activated." A voice said back.

"Initiate serum analysis." A small robotic arm stabbed Kate in the arm with a needle and started to take blood samples.

'Human not yet infected. Test subject material."

"Good." He said turning toward Kate. Genki sits on the roof of the warehouse listening to what was going on. He opened the small door and grabbed a hold of he ladder. He makes his way down quietly. Kate continued to struggle and try to get free. The man walked to her side and pulled down a helmet connected to wires leading to a control tower that sent brain waves into the great glass ball.

"Stop moving!" The man yelled. Kate continued to struggle.

"Ngh. Computer, stun the subject please." A pulse of electricity ran throughout her body. Professor Genki finally made it down the ladder and ran behind a giant pillar holding the building up. He watched what the man was doing. He had gotten the helmet onto Kate. She opened her eyes. The man grabbed a hold of a handle that turned on lights across the small room. He had one of the same chairs across from Kate with someone strapped into it. Oleg was laying in the chair wincing from one eye. He saw Kate and groaned deep in his throat.

"Start the experiment."

"Procedure will now go as planned." Kate and Oleg's brain waves get pulled from the helmet and run up the wires. Images of the inside of their brains appear in the great glass balls above each of them.

"Interesting. The girl remembers things that happened centuries ago. Even back to when she was born."

"History books stupid!" Kate mumbled. The man walked to her side and ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"How much of your past do you remember?"

"Everything! Now let me out of the freakin-!" He placed the tape back over her mouth.

"It will be interesting to see how much you remember after this." He walked over to a lab table and grabbed a capsule with green liquid inside of it, attached to a needle. While walking back to Kate, he continuously tapped the capsule.

'What is that stuff?' Genki wondered. Oleg looked at Kate and tried to get free. He yelled from his throat, but all anyone heard was him mumbling. The man once again tore the tape off of Kate's mouth.

"What is that?" Kate asked, her voice sounding shaky.

"A little something I put together for you dear child."

"So….what? You have another question for me or something?" The man laughed.

"No. I just enjoy hearing my subjects scream in pain."

'What!' Genki thought.

"Keep that crap away from me!" Kate screamed, kicking her legs the best she could. Oleg pulled his arms up, trying to loosen the belts around his biceps that held him down, to try and get out of the chair and save Kate. The man pushed down on Kate's arm and pushed the needle closer.

"This will only hurt for a second. Then, you will feel and remember nothing."

'Time for me to make my move!' Genki thought pulling something out from behind him.

"No! Please, stay away from me! AAAAAAHHHH!"

"FLAMETHROWER!" Genki yelled jumping out and attacking the man. He jumped back, still holding the needle. Genki fired again. The capsule exploded from the heat. The man cursed him under his breath.

"Professor!" Kate yelled. He ran to her side and started to unstrap her.

"Don't do that!" the man yelled pointing. Genki looked up and then grabbed the next buckle.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"…..Bad cat….." Genki un-buckled the fourth strap.

"You did not just do that!"

"Uh…..yes I did…." After he un-buckled the last one, Kate jumped out of the chair. The man backed away toward Oleg.

"Fool! My research could have saved millions of lives!" Oleg broke the buckles and tore the tape off of his mouth. The man bumped into him and raised his head to see Oleg leaning over him.

"You vill pay for vhat you did." Oleg grabs the chair and pry's it out of the floor and throws it at the computers. It crashes into them and the computers break.

"No! All of my research!" an alarm starts buzzing.

"Filament contacted. Lab self destruct engaged."

"Self destruct!" Kate screamed. Genki picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled.

"Alright, but I am perfectly capable of running by myself!" Kate yelled. Genki put her down and everyone ran for the door.

"Oh no you don't lab rats!" a metal tentacle winds around Kate's waist.

"Ah!" She screamed. Oleg and Genki turned to see her in the air beside the man.

"Boss!" Oleg yelled. The man leaned against one of his machines.

"If I'm going down then so are all of you!" The mechanical arm tightened around Kate.

"Ah! G-Genki….h…help…"

"This is unethical! Genki must not think unethically! Uh…." He looked around the room.

"Ah! Professor!"

"Self destruct in 10….9…..8."  
"Help!" Genki ran to Kate and pulled on the metal arm. Oleg ran over and helped pull Kate out.

"5….4….3."

"Ah, shit!" The man yelled. Oleg covered Genki and Kate with his giant body.

"1." Boom! The building erupted, scattering pieces of debris. Oleg, with Genki and Kate in his arms, fell into the river. They emerged, gasping for air. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Damn! We flew!" Genki yelled.

"Yeah. And look! The Manapult's still-!" Luchadors drove up and shot at the truck with a rocket launcher to move it out of their way. Genki's mouth gaped open wide as he had just seen his truck get blown to pieces.

"Oh…uh….well…..that…was bad…."

"MY BABY!" Genki cried.

"It's okay. All that matters is that we-. Oh my god we forgot Shaundi!"

"Darn it!" Oleg yelled.

"We should really go get her." Kate said. Genki and Oleg's stomachs growled.

"Uh….Let's go get something to eat first." Genki said. The three of them swam to shore and went to eat at Texas Roadhouse.


End file.
